Emergency power systems provide an independent source of electrical power that supports important electrical systems during loss of normal power supply. These power systems, also known as backup or standby power systems, may include components such as generators, batteries, or other apparatuses designed to support power to a system for a predetermined period of time.
Conventional backup power systems use a backup luminaire (e.g., light emitting diode (LED) luminaire) that typically produces less light than a main luminaire of an overall lighting system. However, conventional backup lighting sources have a number of drawbacks. For example, in conventional backup lighting systems, the backup luminaire is separate and distinct from the main luminaire. Separate luminaires can limit functionality of the backup lighting system, for example, by not allowing communication between the backup luminaire and the main luminaire. Also, separate luminaires require maintenance for two luminaires instead of one which may increase cost associated with the lighting system.
Additionally, conventional backup lighting systems do not adjust their power output based on system fluctuations, such as a power surge from an energy source. As a result, too much power can be delivered to a particular device, ultimately leading to failure.
Furthermore, conventional backup lighting systems require complex wiring configurations. These complex configurations account for different scenarios where a backup (emergency) driver must be configured to receive inputs from varying scenarios such an ordinary driver or a load.